Lindsey Weir 2
by PLLMBAV
Summary: (SEQUEL TO LINDSEY WEIR) Just when Lindsey thought the war between her and Benny was over, a new challenge arrives. Love. With Benny's best friend. Drama and Mystery. T for language. Read and Review?
1. End of the Night

So thank you for deciding to read the sequel to Lindsey Weir!

* * *

LINDSEY:

Ethan and I were walking the streets of Whitechapel during the night. We were out enjoying our one month anniversary. We went to a movie and he dragged me to a karaoke place and made me perform in front of a bunch of teenagers.

"I cannot believe you made me do that!" I told him as I punched his arm.

"Ow! Hey, I did it for you," he defended. "You're the girl who has been playing guitar for the past four years and knows so many Taylor Swift songs, you could do a two hour concert. You're going to be famous for that voice someday, and you need to perform in front of small crowds to get people to recognize you. Exploit that gift!"

I turned and faced him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me. And I mean kissed me.

We continued walking down the dark streets of Whitechapel. We turned onto the street that we live on.

"Tonight was fun," I told him.

"Yeah, it was. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and kissed him one last time. I walked up my front steps to go into my house.

_Damn it, I forgot my keys. And I don't think anyone is awake._

I walked down the front porch and walked to the back of the house.

_I'll just sneak in under that curtain that covers the hole in the side of the house._

Just to fill you in, we found some money and we are building another bathroom. So far they have taken the measurements and have cut a doorway in the wall. A black tarp is being used as a curtain to keep bugs and things from coming into the house.

The backyard was pitch black. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I saw the light of the hallway through the tarp. Just as I was about to step through, something grabbed me. Next thing I knew, I was flown to the middle of a forest miles away from my house.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one!

So Ethan and Lindsey have been dating for a month! Yay!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What could have "kidnapped" Lindsey?

At the end of the last story, Benny and Lindsey made up! How well do you think they're getting along?

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	2. Searching

Thank you for deciding to continue!

* * *

BENNY:

I woke up at noon. It was Saturday. I crawled out of bed and slowly walked into the kitchen. I saw Grandma and Dad sitting on the couch, watching Pretty Little Liars.

_Weird,_ I thought, _Lindsey and Grandma always watches that show together._

"Hey Grandma, where's Lindsey?"

Grandma paused the tv. "I don't know. I didn't hear her come in last night. I went into her bedroom this morning and she wasn't there."

"Maybe she stayed the night at Ethan's?" Dad suggested. We both looked at him with confused looks on our faces.

"What? I trust that boy and I know my daughter. They aren't going to do anything."

I picked up the home phone and dialed Ethan's number. He picked up.

"Hey E, its me." I said.

"Hey what's up?"

"Did Lindsey stay the night?"

"Um, no. I walked her home. I didn't see her go in the house, but she walked up the front porch."

I repeated the information to Grandma and Dad.

"Call your vampire friends, they can fly and run all over the city and look for her," Dad said. Yes he knows about magic. That's where I got my powers from. Lindsey doesn't have any powers, just like our mom.

"Ethan, call Sarah. I'll call Rory and Erica. They can use their vampire abilities to look for her."

"Okay, later."

Ethan and I hung up and I went to my room to go get dressed.

_They'll find her, Benny. They'll find her._

After I got dressed and everything, I texted Rory and Erica and met up with Ethan. Ethan and I walked around the neighborhood. We got as far as two miles away from the house. My phone beeped. It was Rory.

**Guys, I think I found her. I'm in the middle of the forest about twenty miles away from Lindsey's house.**

As soon as I read the text, Sarah and Erica landed next to us.

"We're here to fly you," Sarah announced.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Didn't you get Rory's text?" Erica snapped.

Erica grabbed my arm and Sarah grabbed Ethan's arm. They flew us to the place where Rory was.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter two! Thanks for reading!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What "kidnapped" Lindsey? What do you think happened to her?

Thank you so much for reading! Review, maybe?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	3. What's Going On?

Thank you for continuing! So. Much. Drama!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I woke up in my bed. My alarm clock said it was two in the afternoon.

_How late did Ethan and I stay out?_

I got out of bed, only to realize I had fallen asleep in the clothes I wore yesterday.

_What is going on? This isn't like me._

I ignored it and went downstairs for, I guess, lunch. I saw everyone in the living room.

"Hey everyone," I greeted.

"Well good morning princess! Now the sun can shine!" That's my dad for ya. His world revolves around me and my brother, mostly me. Shh!

I winced when my dad said sun. That word just annoyed me for some reason this morning. I love the sun; it puts me in a good mood.

"So how was last night?" Grandma asked.

_Damn, I don't remember a single thing that happened last night._

"Um," I hesitated, "Ethan and I…we went to dinner…and then I think we saw a movie…and then I think I came home."

Everyone looked at me with weird looks.

"I mean, psh I think? More like I know. Because that's exactly what happened!" I added quickly. I left the living room and went back into my bedroom. I was freaking out.

_Why am I not remembering one of the best nights of my life?_

I heard Grandma call me from the kitchen. "Lindsey! Are you hungry? You slept all day."

"No thanks Grandma," I heard myself say.

_Okay, what's happening? I can't remember last night and now I'm not hungry. What the hell happened?_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three. I apologize for the short chapters, just trying to get things started.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How did Lindsey wake up in her bed? Didn't Rory find her in the forest?

Why can't she remember anything that happened last night? And why wasn't she hungry?

What do you think happened to her?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	4. Group Meeting

Thanks for continuing! Love you guys and gals!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I walked through the doors of Whitechapel. I had been awake for two hours and I had been eating the whole time. I saw Sarah and Erica.

"Guys, I have a problem," I said when I walked up to them.

Erica slammed her locker shut. "Forget that! How did your date with Ethan go?" she asked me.

"Are you okay? You seem really hyper and energetic, like how you were acting about the Dusk premiere last year." I told her.

"She's just excited to hear how your date with Ethan went," Sarah added quickly.

"That's my problem; I don't remember any of it. And I have this thought that we did it," I admitted. I said the words did it slowly.

They both nodded slowly. "What makes you think you guys did it?" Erica asked me.

"I slept all damn weekend, my mood keeps changing constantly, and I'm so hungry I feel like I'm eating for more than one person. It's like food has no effect on me."

"I don't think you're pregnant," Erica said.

"What makes you think that?" Sarah asked her.

"I don't think you're eating for two on the third day that you're pregnant. I mean, has the egg even turned into a fetus by then?" Erica educated us. Sarah and I both looked at her weird.

"Science bitches! Mostly biology," Erica snapped.

Sarah turned to me. "You know, there's only one person who would be able to tell you exactly how Friday night went." She gestured to Ethan walking by.

I lost it. "No. no. no. no. no. NO! Do you know how embarrassing that would be?"

"He won't be hurt. Plus he can confirm the whole teenage pregnancy theory."

I groaned and walked over to Ethan. He was talking to two people I really didn't want near us, Benny and Rory.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Ethan for a minute?" I interrupted.

"Ooo girlfriend alert! Good luck dude," Rory teased before walking away. Benny followed him laughing.

Ethan turned and faced me. "What's up?"

"I'm just going to say it, I don't remember a single detail of our date," I admitted.

"We went to dinner and that pizza place downtown. Then we went and saw Vampire's Suck. Then I dragged you into a karaoke club and made you perform with a guitar in front of a bunch of teenagers. Then I walked you home because you were tired." Ethan said this as if I had asked for the homework assignment in a class. He was so positive with no emotion.

"So, we didn't… do it?"

Ethan put his hands on my shoulders. "No Linds, you know I would never do that do you. Unless we were thirty and married."

I laughed and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I was just wondering because some weird stuff has been going on. But it just must be another one of those things fifteen year old girls get."

He walked me to my first period while holding my hand.

* * *

BENNY:

"Alright, group meeting," I said as I gathered Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Erica. "Status update."

"Are you really going to be a nerd and act all dramatic and everything? Cause if you are I'm out of here," Erica snapped. She doesn't like me so much.

"Sorry."

Sarah started talking first. "Lindsey came up to Erica and me and told us she didn't remember anything about Friday night. She was scared because she thought it went somewhere too far. Like sex."

"Which it didn't!" Ethan pointed out quickly.

I nodded. "I know you guys wouldn't do anything like that. Anything else?"

The room got quiet.

"Okay," I started talking. "Lindsey has been eating like everything in our fridge. Anyone notice that?"

"Every time I saw her she was eating something. Like a granola bar or pack of fruit snacks," Rory told me.

"She also slept all weekend. She told us," Erica said, pointing to herself and Sarah.

I turned around and crossed off **slept a couple days**, **memory of the night gone**, and **extreme hunger** off a list.

"Should we tell her?" Rory asked us.

"No, we still have time to fix this. It's not that bad yet," Sarah said.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter four!

So Lindsey and Ethan aren't pregnant! Just out of curiosity, what are your thoughts on that?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Why was Erica so hyper and energetic? Sarah said she was excited to hear how their date went. But could Erica be excited for something else?

What was the group meeting about? Why was everyone except Lindsey there? Could our favorite gang be hiding something for her?

What is this "list" Benny crossed off?

Sarah said that they still have time to fix this. Fix what?

Thank you for reading! I love you all!

PLLMBAV


	5. Cover Up

Thanks for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

_Where the hell is everyone?_

I was looking all over school for my friends. It was lunch and I couldn't find them anywhere. I was asking around but no one had an idea. I started looking in all the classrooms. I saw Mr. G. He knew everything.

"Mr. G! Do you know where my brother is?"

"Yes Miss Weir, he and his friends are having a little get-together in my classroom. Looks pretty serious."

"Thanks, see you later."

Mr. G walked off and I started walking to his classroom. I was looking through the window in the door. Sure enough, everyone was in there.

_What are they doing? _

I opened the door. "Hey, I've been looking for you guys everywhere!"

I don't know what happened, but next thing I knew I was in the hallway pinned against the wall by Rory.

"Rory, what's going on in there?"

"Did you see anything?" he asked me.

I laughed. "I saw my friends in my geography classroom. What were you talking about?"

Rory was beginning to get nervous. "Um we have an evil vampire to fight and we were going over a battle strategy. That's why, uh, you weren't there. You don't have any magic powers, so you can't help us," he rambled.

"Well you guys could have told me anyway. I was trying so find you. I would have just sat in the back and watched. I love seeing you guys in action."

Ethan came up behind me. "Hey let's go get some lunch," he suggested. I nodded. He guided me down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"So what did Rory tell you we were doing in there?" Ethan asked me.

"Roar told me that you guys were going over a battle strategy to fight an evil vampire," I explained.

"Well, I wouldn't say evil," Ethan mumbled. "But she might be pretty pissed when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" I asked.

"You know what, forget about it. Did you get your math test score back yet?"

Ethan and I hung out all lunch, just the two of us. I'm not gonna lie, but it was pretty fun. I wish the others were with us, but it was nice for Ethan and I to have some alone time. After lunch I went to the rest of my classes and then the school day was over. I was walking out front when Benny came up to me.

"Hey bro!" I greeted. I'm so happy I can finally call him that.

"Hey you. Listen, we have to have another vampire planning meeting thingy. Ethan, Rory, Sarah, Erica and I. So can you walk home by yourself?"

"Why can't I come? I can just sit in the back," I asked and offered.

"Um, I think you would be bored just sitting there watching us practice out staking skills."

"Okay, I'll walk home alone then. See you later?"

He nodded. "I'll be home in time for dinner. 'Kay?"

I waved goodbye and he walked off to go meet his friends. I began my long walk home.

* * *

BENNY:

"Alright, so the story we're telling Lindsey is we're preparing to fight an evil vampire," I told everyone. They all gave me weird looks. "That's what Rory told her, so we have to go along with it." Everyone nodded.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter five.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Meetings in Mr. G's room: Do you think they are really preparing to fight an evil vampire? What are these meetings even about?

What are these guys trying to hide from Lindsey?

Thank for reading!

PLLMBAV


	6. Hearing and Speed

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was in gym class when I saw Erica and Sarah. They were sitting under a tree of the other side of the soccer field talking. I could hear them clearly, which was weird since we were so far away from each other.

"Evil vampire? Really? Lindsey's not going to believe that!" Erica shouted.

"Keep your voice down. We have to tell her that. If keep telling her different stories she's going to get suspicious," Sarah told her. "Besides, do you have anything else we could have told her?"

_Okay, now I'm suspicious._

* * *

BENNY:

I was at my locker switching my books out when Lindsey came up to me.

"What the hell are you guys meeting about in Mr. G's room?" she asked me. I could tell she wasn't going to let me leave until I gave her an answer.

"Good morning to you too," I retorted.

"Don't get cocky. I know the whole we're preparing to fight an evil vampire thing is a cover up. I overheard Erica and Sarah talking this morning. Which was really weird because they were on one side of the soccer field and I was on the other but it sounded as if they were standing right next to me," she rambled on and on. I was shocked. I closed my locker and ran off.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Boy's room!" I yelled back. I ran into the bathroom and pulled out my cell phone. I texted everyone.

**Lindsey has super hearing. She heard Erica and Sarah's conversation this morning. She knows we're hiding something.**

Someone texted back. **Wait so does that mean she knows Rory's explanation is a cover up?**

**Yep.** I replied.

I put my phone back in my pocket. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lindsey standing on the other end of the hallway. She had her phone out. She saw me and walked over.

"Explain this?" she handed me her phone. On the screen was the text message I sent everyone. I guess I really did send it to everyone. "I replied to it," she told me.

"Linds-"

She didn't give me a chance to explain. She grabbed her phone and walked off.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I ditched the rest of school and went home.

_How could they do this to me?_

I walked through the front door and saw my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing home early?" he asked me.

"I ditched," I admitted.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Everyone's hiding something from me. They've been having secret meetings for who knows how long, and they keep telling me that they're planning to fight an evil vampire. But today I found out that's just to cover whatever they're hiding. I thought this was over with!" I explained to him.

"Look we'll talk punishment about ditching later. Looks like you have some drama to deal with right now." He gestured to the door. I saw Benny walk in.

* * *

BENNY:

I walked in through the front door. I saw Lindsey with Dad in the kitchen. Lindsey turned around and saw me. She ran out of that room faster than humanly possible.

_Damn it, she's got super speed too._

I walked down the hallway. Lindsey was in the bathroom.

"Lindsey can we talk?"

"Shut up!" I could tell she was crying.

"I thought we were done crying."

"And I thought we were done keeping secrets from each other!" she snapped.

_Yeah she's pretty pissed._

I gently knocked on the door. "Please let me explain?" There was silence on the other side. Then I heard a scream.

"Lindsey!? Are you okay? What happened?" I stopped breathing. The door was unlocked, so I slowly opened it. I entered the bathroom and saw Lindsey staring at the bathroom mirror. She didn't have a reflection.

_Great, just perfect._

"I was working on a spell that makes people disappear. I said the spell, a white dust flew out of my hands, and it hit the mirror. So it makes people's reflections disappear," I explained. "Ta da?"

Lindsey put her head in her hands. She looked down at the ground. I left the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I didn't hear Lindsey come out for a while. But when she did I saw her super speed down the hall and heard her slam her bedroom door.

**She has super speed now.** I texted everyone.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter six.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How is super hearing and super speed going to make things worse for Lindsey?

Will Lindsey give any of them the chance to explain? Will she try to find out herself?

And the drama's back. How long do you think it will last? How bad do you think it will get?

Thank you for reading! Love you guys!

PLLMBAV


	7. I'm a Vampire

Thank you so much for deciding to continue! So this story happens a couple days later. Enjoy!

* * *

LINDSEY:

It was noon on a Saturday and I was walking through town minding my own business. I haven't seen anyone since Wednesday, when I found out that they were hiding something from me. The only one I have seen is Benny, but only because I live with him. We don't really talk. Sometimes he looks at me and I can tell he wants to talk.

_I have to find out what is happening to me. I'm not really sleeping anymore, food doesn't fill me up, I can walk and run faster than I used to, and I can hear conversations from far away. And I still can't remember my date with Ethan._

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found out it was Ethan.

"Hey, we barely hang out anymore. I miss you," he told me.

"I'm barely hanging out with anyone. Unless someone tells me what's going on."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Tell me the reason and I won't be," I demanded.

"I can't."

"God you are acting the same way Benny was a few weeks ago," I snapped. I turned around and kept walking. He grabbed my arm again. I spun around "Don't grab me like that!"

"I am nothing like Benny. He doesn't want to tell you at all!"

Something happened that I never thought would happen. I got mad at him. I think I hissed at him. His eyes got big and he looked scared.

"What?" I snapped. He pointed to his mouth. I touched my mouth and realized that two of my teeth were very sharp and pointy.

"OMIGOD FANGS!? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" I yelled so loud the people fifty feet behind us turned around.

"Shh let's get you home before something happens," Ethan told me. I didn't listen to him. I used my super speed and flashed home.

I ran in through the front door.

_Well at least it all makes sense. Where's Benny?_

I sped to his bedroom and kicked his door open.

"A vampire!? Really? You couldn't have told me I'm a vampire?" I shouted.

He put his arms up in defense. "How did you find out?"

"I'm a smart girl Benny. I could tell things were happening to me. But the thing that really made me know was when my fangs came out when I hissed at my boyfriend!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Vamp strength!" he yelled. I was going to punch him again. He grabbed my wrist.

"The only reason we didn't tell you was because we were trying to come up with a way to fix this. Like a cure. But I guess we couldn't find one in time," he said as a defense.

"Ya think!?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you when you woke up last Saturday-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You mean I've been this way for a whole damn week and no one told me about it!?" I was so pissed you had no idea. Our roof was going to go flying off the house in a minute.

"Lindsey, take a breath. Chill out."

I hissed at him. My fangs came out. I super sped to my room. And I never came out.

* * *

SO LINDSEY IS A VAMPIRE! Surprised?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Just out of curiosity when did you think Lindsey would find out?

Does Lindsey regret hissing her fangs at Ethan and Benny? Will they be scared of her now?

What do you think will happen to Lindsey now? Will they try to find her a cure? Or will she stay that way?

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	8. Feeling Weak

So this chapter happens a couple weeks later. Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

It has been almost three weeks since I found out I'm a vampire. It has been the hardest thing ever. I haven't talked to anyone since I found out. When I'm not in my room, I'm at school. I leave one minute before the bell rings, super speed to school, go to school, super speed back to my room the minute school gets out. Since I'm a vampire, I don't have to eat with my family at dinner anymore. Grandma tries to convince me to come out, but I don't. Dad left on another one of his business trips, so it was back to the three of us again.

The gang doesn't really try to talk to me. Every now and then Benny will knock on my door, but I don't answer. Ethan used to call but he stopped. I don't want to break up with him, but I'm afraid we already did.

Right now, I was pacing in my room. Grandma opened my bedroom door.

"Breakfast?"

I nodded and took the bottle of blood substitute she gave me. She stopped putting them in juice boxes and now puts them in water bottles. It tastes like crap. She left my room and I threw the substitute in the trash with the others. They don't really help. I can't remember the last time I had one.

The time came for school to begin. I super sped to school. I walked in through the door and saw everyone hanging out at Benny's locker. They were laughing, but stopped soon. They all turned and looked at me. I super sped to my class.

* * *

BENNY:

We were hanging out at my locker when Lindsey walked in through the door. She looked really pale and tired.

_I'm worried about her health._

"It's almost been a month," Sarah pointed out. "Is she drinking blood? She has too to survive."

"She won't leave her room. I don't think she's hunting. Grandma gives her blood substitutes, but I have no idea if she eats them," I told her.

Rory laughed. "You don't eat blood! You drink it. Duh!"

_How can Rory be Rory at a time like this?_

Ethan sighed. "I miss her voice."

"Me too," Rory agreed.

"Guys we have to watch Lindsey," Erika said. "Benny doesn't know if she's drinking the blood substitutes. If she's not, her health is bad. It's in danger."

"She's right. Lindsey needs to drain a cat. She needs real blood to survive. Vampires die if their bodies don't get real blood a month after they've been bitten," Sarah informed.

"Okay, it's Thursday. Tomorrow it will be a month. We have to get her to drink real blood, not human just animal," I said. Every nodded in agreement.

"And if she starts acting sick, or looks paler than a vampire should look, or gets very weak take her home and let her grandma take care of her. Text all of us too and we'll meet at her house," Erica added.

The bell rang and everyone went to their class.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I hated first period. We had to run the mile. The whole mile! And I couldn't use super speed to do it. I didn't want to draw attention to me. Afterward I was so tired, and I felt dizzy and weird. I changed out of my gym clothes into my school clothes. I decided to ditch second period since I wasn't feeling good.

I walked behind the school and sat under a big oak tree. I could smell the blood of the students walking in the halls.

_God I am so hungry!_

I tried to distract myself. But I couldn't do it. I felt nauseous and tired and weak. I felt like I was going to pass out. I stood up only to fall right back on the ground. No one knew I was back here, and my phone was in my locker so I couldn't get help. I couldn't even scream help because I was so weak.

_What's going to happen to me?_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eight!

So no communication between the gang and Lindsey at all! Thank God they still care about her.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Do you think Lindsey is taking this too far? Is she being too dramatic? Or does she have every right to be mad at them?

Will Lindsey get sick? Will she die?

What do you think will happen to Lindsey?

Thank you for reading!

PLLMBAV


	9. We Found Her!

Thanks for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I must have passed out because I woke up to Sarah's voice.

"Omigod, Lindsey! What happened?"

"I felt sick and dizzy and crap," I mumbled.

"Erica! Call the guys; we have to get Lindsey home. It's time," Sarah told Erica.

"What time is it?" I forced myself to ask.

"It's like, four in the afternoon. Benny went home, realized you weren't home and freaked out. We've been searching for you pretty much since school got out," Erica explained to me. She pulled out her phone and texted the guys. Rory appeared out of nowhere.

"Need help carrying?" he offered. I help my arms up and he scooped me up. I got nauseous just when he picked me up.

"Rory I might throw up on your shoulder," I warned him.

"It's okay. I'm going to fly you home."

I didn't even feel him take off. I don't even remember coming home.

* * *

BENNY:

I was at Ethan's house freaking out.

"What if they can't find her? What if she's not even in Canada?"

"Dude calm down. I don't Lindsey hates us enough to leave the country. One of them will find her."

Our phones beeped. It was Erica. **We found Lindsey. She was passed out under a tree behind the school. I don't know how long she's been here. We're bringing her straight home.**

"Have you ever noticed Erica is a completely different person when Lindsey is involved?" I told Ethan.

"It's because Erica cares for Lindsey as if she's her little sister," Ethan explained to me. "We should go next door, they'll be there any second."

We ran next door and got there when all of our vampire friends got there.

"Carry Lindsey to the basement," I told Rory. The basement was converted into a magic room for Grandma. It's where she keeps the spell books and potions and everything magical. Grandma was in the basement when we entered the room.

"What happened to Lindsey?" she asked us. Rory set her down on the bed.

"Tomorrow it will be a month since she got bit. We don't think she's had any blood in weeks," Sarah explained.

"She could die," Grandma told us. I could tell she was scared. She went over to Lindsey. "Lindsey, honey can you hear me?" Lindsey didn't move.

"Okay, there is only one way to fix her. She needs a pint of blood, not animal not human. Vampire blood. The only way she can make it is if she gets a pint of blood from the vampire who bit her. Do you guys know who bit her?" Grandma asked us.

"Jesse," Erica and Sarah answered in unison. Ethan, Rory and I stared at them.

"How!?" Ethan demanded.

"When we found Lindsey, we could smell Jesse. His scent was all over Lindsey. We didn't want to tell you because we knew you would freak out. Plus we didn't think you would need to know," Erica explained to him.

"Okay there's too many secrets going around. I say after this we have a sleepover party and share our secrets," Rory suggested.

"Not now Rory!" we all snapped at him in unison.

"Okay, you three," Grandma pointed Sarah, Ethan and me, "find this Jesse guy and get a pint of blood from him. I don't know how, just do it."

"What do we get to do?" Erica asked Grandma.

"You and Rory are going to stay here and help me."

Sarah, Ethan and I left the house and went to go find Jesse.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter nine!

So Jesse bit Lindsey. Did ya see that coming?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What do you think will happen to Lindsey? Will she make it?

Will the threesome find Jesse in time? Will he give them a pint of blood?

Thank you for continuing! Please review! I love hearing from the people who read my stories.

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	10. Got Cure?

Thank you for continuing! Love you guys and gals…

* * *

BENNY:

We drove to Jesse's house. Sarah can't fly two humans, but she can drive pretty damn fast.

"It's creepier during the day than night," I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what time of day you're here, it's always creepy," Sarah commented.

She parked the car and we climbed over the gate. We walked up the long driveway and rang the doorbell.

"Well hello friends," Jesse greeted. "What brings you back here?"

"We know you bit my sister," I snapped. "She was stupid and didn't drink blood and now she's dying and we need a pint of your blood for her to live."

"A pint of my blood," he thought out loud. "Sure I'd be happy to give it to you."

Sarah, Ethan, and I looked at each other.

"That's it? You're just going to give it to us?" Ethan asked him.

"Lindsey is perfect for a vampire. Got the attitude. Plus I think she's just beautiful with fangs. Don't you agree Ethan?" Jesse smart mouthed. I thought I saw Ethan blush.

"Actually, I think it will cost you something. Something that has to do with Sarah," Jesse told us. I could tell Sarah tensed up.

"What?" she snapped.

"A kiss."

Ethan and I started laughing. Sarah slapped us.

"Deal," she told him.

Jesse invited us in. Ethan took a needle out of his bag and drew blood from Jesse. He wasn't reacting at all.

"How are you not in pain?" I asked him. "You're acting as if this is nothing."

"Because it is," he told me. "A little needle drawing blood is nothing compared to being bit and turned into a vampire."

Ethan put the needle in a bag.

"Pay up Sar," Jesse said pointing to his lips. Sarah walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. I don't think it lasted longer than a second.

"I miss your kisses," I heard Jesse whisper to Sarah.

"Let's go guys," Sarah told us. We left Jesse's mansion and drove back home.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I woke up and realized I was in my bed.

_How did I get here?_

I rolled over and saw my brother sitting at my desk.

"Hey you," he smiled. I waved at him. He came over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I mumbled. "What happened to me?"

"You almost died. You weren't drinking any blood substitutes, and because you're a fledgling you have a short life if you don't drink blood. Like a month. It's hard to explain. All that matters now is you're safe."

He left my room and I just laid there in bed.

_I could have died? How the hell did they keep that from happening?_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter ten!

So Lindsey is going to live! YAY! That thing with Jesse wasn't too bad…

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What did you think of the deal they made with Jesse? The kiss? Why would he pick that? It was sweet of Sarah to do that for Lindsey. Do you think it meant something? Did Sarah like it?

Do you think Lindsey is happy or sad that's she's still living? Do you think she wishes she had died?

Thank you for continuing!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	11. I'm Full

This chapter happens a week later. I know I'm skipping through time fast.

* * *

LINDSEY:

It was a week since my little accident. But I'm healthy now. I somehow choke down Grandma's blood substitutes and twice a week I got hunting with Sarah and Erica.

"Girl's night tomorrow?" Sarah asked us at lunch today.

"Depends. Are we going to spend the night in the graveyard? Or an alley? Are we going to try to catch something besides rats?" Erica snapped.

"You're cranky today," I pointed out. Sarah nodded.

"I haven't had human blood in so long, it's starting to affect me," she told us.

"So why don't you drain somebody?" I asked her.

"Because the nights I hunt are the nights we all go out. And you're still a fledgling, so I just fight my cravings," she explained to me.

"Actually, I'm thinking of going full," I admitted.

Their eyes got big and Sarah's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" They asked me in unison.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah. It's been five weeks and you guys haven't found a cure. Plus when you're full you can't get sick."

"But once you go full, you can't be turned back. Some try, but the change is so powerful they die," Sarah told me.

"Then I guess I won't try and change back. I'll stay fifteen forever."

* * *

BENNY:

I was on the couch texting Ethan when I saw Lindsey walk into the living room. She was wearing all black: black skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt and black Converse.

"Why, uh, why you so dressed up sis?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I have a date," she commented.

I got nervous and raised my eyebrows. "You're going out with Ethan dressed like that?"

"No dork. It's girl's night," she told me.

"Ooo gonna score tonight and maybe find a cat?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows what we'll find?"

Sarah and Erica came to the house and Lindsey left. Leaving me home alone. I texted the guys.

**House to myself on a Saturday. Wanna come over and hang out?**

* * *

LINDSEY:

Sarah, Erica and I were walking the streets of Whitechapel. We were walking home from a park where homeless people live. We each just drained a human. We were making fun of the people we ate.

"I mean seriously, he was all what the hell are you? I'm pretty sure my life aint no damn Dusk movie," Erika joked. We were laughing so hard we couldn't even stand up. After a vampire drinks a full human, they kind of act like they're drunk for a couple hours.

"It's getting late, Benny's probably freaking out," I told them. It was eleven at night.

"Best girl's night ever!" Sarah shouted.

"Yeah!" Erica and I shouted in agreement. We all cheered. Luckily no one was around to hear.

* * *

BENNY:

I was lying on the couch bored. Ethan and Rory had to leave at ten and nothing was on tv. I wanted to go to bed, but no one was home. I had to wait for Lindsey. She came through the front door laughing.

"Where the hell were you? It's 11:30!" I told her.

She tripped over a chair. "Sorry bro, had so much fun, lost track of time. But I was in good hands."

"Are you drunk?"

She shook her head. "Do you smell alcohol?"

"No but I smell blood. And I'm human, and when a human smells blood it's not good. You must have had a lot," I lectured. Then it hit me.

_Oh no, Lindsey please._

"YOU DRAINED A HUMAN!?" I freaked out. I think I stopped breathing. Lindsey put her hands on my mouth.

"Shh it's okay. I knew you guys weren't going to find a cure, so I decided to have some fun and go full. I'm going to bed."

She left the living room. I heard the door to the girl's bathroom slam shut. Yes the second bathroom is built. Boys have one, girls have the other. Just in case you were wondering…

I grabbed my phone and called Ethan in a panic.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eleven!

So Lindsey is a full vampire now. What are your thoughts on that? Please tell me in a review.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What will happen to the gang now that Lindsey is a full vampire? What will happen to her? Will Jesse want to get involved?

What did you think of Benny's reaction? How is Ethan going to react?

Thank you for continuing!

PLLMBAV


	12. And It's Over

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I walked in through the doors of Whitechapel. Okay I super sped in and went straight to Sarah and Erica.

"OMIGOD I, like, LOVE being a full vampire. It's amazing!" I gloated.

"Yes we know. You look so different," Erica pointed out.

Since I became full I no longer have acne. My hair went completely straight instead of having curls or wave in it, and I grew two inches.

"Do I? I wish I could look in a mirror. Benny was so shocked when he saw me Sunday morning. He almost lost it."

"Have you told anyone else?" Sarah asked me.

"I told Benny when I got home and I called my dad and told him. He was happy because now his little girl will never grow up. And Grandma came back yesterday; I didn't even have to tell her. She just looked at me and nodded her head."

Ethan ran over to me. "We need to talk." I waved goodbye to the girls and left with Ethan. He took me outside behind the school.

"Why are we back here?" I asked him.

"Why would you do this?" he snapped at me.

"Hey don't snap at me! What the hell are you talking about?"

He pointed to his mouth where fangs would be. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" he repeated.

"I thought just get it over with Lindsey. I didn't want risk dying again and I knew you guys weren't going to find a stupid cure."

Ethan laughed and pulled a small bottle from his backpack.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"A stupid cure you knew I wasn't going to find. I spent two weeks getting the ingredients. Your grandma was helping me. I needed one more thing and she was going to give it to me yesterday so I could finish the cure and give it to you. But Benny told me what happened," he lectured me.

_God I feel bad._

I took the bottle from Ethan. "Thanks, babe."

"Yeah whatever." He turned around and began to walk off. I grabbed his arm.

"Um what's up? What's with the attitude?" I demanded.

"I have no idea how to tell you this, but this can't go on."

_Ethan, please don't…_

"What?" I asked. My voice cracked.

"You're a vampire. I'm a human. We can't date anymore."

"Yes we can!" I said positively.

"No we can't. Dinner would be awkward-"

I interrupted him. "We can just go to the movies or karaoke clubs? Or dancing? Or walks in the middle of the night?" I suggested.

"What about years from now? I'm going to get older and you're going to stay fifteen. Eventually it will be illegal. I'm not going to get a pair of fangs anytime soon."

"I don't care. Age is just a number. Please don't do this."

Ethan looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No," I snapped, "I'm sorry." I flew into the sky and flew home. I went home and ran to my room. Luckily no one was home. I looked at my wrist. Because I was a vampire, my two cuts healed fast and didn't scar.

I literally cried all day until Benny came home after school.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter twelve.

NOOOO they broke up! So Ethan called it. Waaaaaa! What do you think of that?

Soo a couple things to think about:

What are your thoughts about Lindsey being a full vampire?

Do you think the break up was Ethan's reaction to Lindsey becoming a full vampire?

What's going to happen to Lindsey? Will she try to cure herself?

And what do you think Benny will do? Will he be mad at Ethan for breaking his sister's heart?

Thank you so much for reading! Please give me your feedback in a review!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	13. Why Rory?

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

BENNY:

I got home from school and found no one was home. I sent my stuff down on the couch and went into the kitchen.

_I wonder where Lindsey was at school today. I didn't see her._

I heard a noise coming from Lindsey's bedroom. I grabbed a knife off the counter and snuck down the hallway. The door was closed. I slowly turned the handle. With the knife ready to be used, I threw open the bedroom door.

"Gotcha!"

Lindsey had her head down on the bed. She turned and looked at me. "Damn it Benny!"

"Oh it's just you. Awkward." I set the knife down. Lindsey put her head back down on the bed.

"Okay why are you crying now? I know it isn't because of me."

"Ethan broke up with me," I heard her whisper.

_Damn it, I hate watching her cry._

"Oh I'm sorry. That sucks. What happened?"

She turned around and I sat down next to her. I did the friendly brother thing and put my arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder.

"I became a vampire," she admitted. "I became a damned full vampire. That's why."

"Ethan broke up with you because you're a full vampire? That doesn't sound like him.

"Believe it Benny! It happened." She handed me a small bottle.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's a cure for fledglings. Ethan needed one more ingredient so Grandma was going to get it for him and give it to him yesterday so he could finish the cure so he could give it me so I could become human again. But I drained a human the night before so now the cure won't work."

After she said that we just sat there in silence. She cried some more and I comforted her. We stayed that way for maybe an hour before she fell asleep. I grabbed a pillow, put it on the floor, and gently set her head down on it. I grabbed the knife I used for defense and got up to leave.

"Benny," I heard a small voice say.

"Yeah Linds?"

"Don't be mad at Ethan. It's not his fault we broke up."

"Okay."

And I left.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I went to school the next day. Sure I was heartbroken and wanted to stay home and cry all day, but I knew I couldn't hide from Ethan forever.

I entered the girl's bathroom. No one was in there. As I fixed my hair a tear rolled down my cheek.

_No, no more tears Lindsey. You've wasted enough on that boy._

Something flew open the bathroom door, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into a bathroom stall. It was Rory.

"Hey Linds. Long time, no chit chat."

I was completely thrown off guard. "Um, hi Roar. Why are you in the girl's bathroom?"

"Only place where we could talk just the two of us."

"There's no other place?" I asked him.

"I'm already in here. So I heard you and Ethan broke up."

I got scared. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over school. Rumors are you dumped his ass because you're too good for him. Others are he was cheating on you with Sarah, and he dumped you for Sarah. But Benny told me the real reason," he rambled.

I crossed my arms. "And what was that reason?"

"That he dumped you because you're a vampire."

"It's true."

He ran his hand down my arm. "You know, I would never do that to you." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was desperate so I put my arms around his neck. And next thing I knew I was making out with Rory in a stall in the girl's bathroom.

I pushed him away. "I'm sorry Rory, this can't happen."

"Why not?" he whined.

"One I'm not ready, two it would be awkward. I mean I already dated one of my brother's friends, dating the other would label me desperate."

He looked down at his feet. "Oh I understand. I'm so sorry." He super sped out of the bathroom.

_You're not ditching today either, Lindsey._

* * *

And that's the end of chapter thirteen!

RORY KISSED LINDSEY RORY KISSED LINDSEY!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How amazingly sweet was Benny comforting Lindsey? Feud is defiantly over! Will he do anything to Ethan as revenge? Will their friendship change?

What did you think of Rory and Lindsey's moment? What were your thoughts about the kiss? Should Rory and Lindsey have a thing now? Or no?

Will Rory tell anyone what happened?

Thank you for reading!

PLLMBAV


	14. Why Jesse?

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was in the park with my guitar practicing. With all the drama, I couldn't play. Now that there's very little drama, I could practice. I was still pretty good. I played songs for two hours. From Taylor Swift to Carrie Underwood to Hunter Hayes to Lady Antebellum to The Band Perry. Oh yeah, I'm talented.

"You're very good," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall guy dressed in black standing behind me.

"How long were you listening?" I asked him.

He avoided my question. "You're Lindsey Weir right?"

"Maybe."

"I'm Jesse," he said as he sat down on the bench next to me. "I'm the one who bit you," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh. That was you."

"I was also the one who donated blood for you so you wouldn't die a fledgling. Word on the street is you're now full."

I nodded. "Can I blame you for my break up with my boyfriend? You are the one who bit me after all," I snapped.

"Morgan dumped you?"

"How did you know I was dating Ethan?"

"I know things all you guys don't know I know. Like I know Ethan secretly has a thing for another vampire named Sarah. And she secretly has a thing back for him. And a little blond vampire named Rory wants you more than anything. And a teenage boy named Benny, who happens to have the same last name as you, is wondering if he should do something about you and Ethan. Only one left is still sane and her name is Erica," he told me.

"Are you stalking us?" I asked him.

"I prefer the term investigating."

"Whatever the hell you call it, leave me and my friends alone!" I demanded.

He smiled and flashed away.

_Okay what just happened?_

As soon as I thought that he came back. "Forgot something." He leaned in and quickly kissed me. "Aw man, Ethan's going to miss those."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I ordered him. He flashed away.

_I should get out of here before he comes back._

* * *

BENNY:

I was at home playing video games on my computer when Lindsey came home. "Benny! I need to talk to you!"

"In here!" I yelled at her. I shut off the game and saw her standing in the doorway to my bedroom. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me that jerk named Jesse bit me?" she asked me.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Simple. He told me. But he didn't tell me why you didn't tell me."

"You were talking to that guy!?" I asked her.

"Not only were we talking, but he also kissed me," she told me.

I lost it. "Damn it Lindsey! Is there a guy you haven't kissed? Rory?"

She looked at the ground. "Well… Actually…"

"Slut," I mumbled. I slapped my hand over my mouth. My eyes got big. She looked at me.

"What did you just call me?" she snapped.

"I am so sorry, I do not know why I just said that," I said slowly.

She turned around and left my room. I heard the front door slam. She didn't come back.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter fourteen!

What just HAPPENED!?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What does Jess want with Lindsey? Did he bit her to get revenge on the group?

How creepy was it when Jesse told Lindsey he knew things?

Will Lindsey pick Rory or Jesse next? Will she go back to Ethan? Or will she remain single forever?

What did you think of Benny's little comment? And Lindsey's reaction? Where did she go? Will she come back?

Thanks for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	15. Everyone

Thank you for continuing! Lots of drama. So this chapter is going to be from all character's point of views. Enjoy!

* * *

LINDSEY:

_I have no idea what to do now. I can't go to Sarah's. Or Erica's. They'll just call Benny. I can't go to Rory's, that kiss was awkward. I can't go to Ethan's because we just broke up. What am I going to do?_

* * *

BENNY:

I was at home freaking out.

_Why did I just do that? Lindsey is going to hate me forever._

I was pacing back and forth in my room.

_Who should I call? The vamps can go out and look for her, but she's a vamp herself. She'll avoid them all night. I can't go out and look for her; she's too pissed at me. Ethan won't be able to do anything._

After thinking too much about it, I just sat on the floor in my room and cried. I don't think I've cried like this before.

* * *

ETHAN:

I was at home laying on my bed in the darkness.

_Did I go too far? Was it a stupid reason?_

I got up and looked out my bedroom window. I can see into Lindsey's room through her window. Her curtains were closed and her light was off.

_She still hasn't returned yet? What did Benny do to her that made her run out like that?_

I was sitting at my window earlier and I saw Lindsey return home with her guitar. She was in her house for, like, two minutes before I saw her run out crying again. I knew the only one home was Benny at the time.

* * *

ERICA:

I heard the rumors about Lindsey and Ethan breaking up. I called Ethan and he confirmed it was true. It was weird hearing a boy cry on the phone. I kept trying to call Lindsey to see if she was okay, but she won't answer.

_Pick up Linds! You always pick up. You're kinda freaking me out._

* * *

SARAH:

I was out doing some errands for my mom when Erica texted me.

**Did you know Ethan broke up with Lindsey?** she texted.

**Um no! Who told you that?** I replied.

**Ethan himself. I heard rumors and I called him to confirm. Lindsey won't answer my calls.**

**Okay, I'm going to her house now to see her.** I told her. I flashed to her house. Her grandma opened the door.

"Hey Sarah, Benny can't talk now and Lindsey isn't here," she told me.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She's a full vampire so she can take care of herself. But if she doesn't come home tomorrow, and no one hears anything from her, we're going to call the police."

I nodded and left the house.

_Lindsey where did you go?_

* * *

RORY:

I was home alone just lying on the couch.

_I shouldn't have kissed her. I feel terrible._

I looked at my phone.

_Nah I won't call her. She won't answer to me tonight._

* * *

GRANDMA:

I was fixing a pair of Lindsey's jeans when my son, their dad, came home.

"Mom!"

"In the kitchen," I told him.

"Hey, what's up?"

I turned around to look at him standing in the doorway. "Your daughter ran out of the house. No one has seen her or heard from her. And your son is in his room crying because he did something he deeply regrets."

"Are you sure? That sounds backwards," he pointed out.

"It's true. Benny thinks that Lindsey ran out because of what he said."

"What did he say?" he asked me.

I stood up and whispered what happened in his ear. "It slipped out, he didn't mean it. Don't get too harsh with him."

"I'm going to talk to my son," he announced while leaving the room.

* * *

THE DAD (TYLER):

I knocked on my son's door. "Ben we need to talk." I slowly opened the door and saw Benny sitting on his bed. He was looking down at his hands in his lap. I sat down next to him.

"Now son, I know that you know that what you said was wrong. And I know you won't do it again, because I'm pretty sure the same consequences will happen."

"Will she come back?" I heard him mumble.

I hugged him and he hugged back. "She'll come back. She'll be mad and very upset but she'll come back."

_I don't think I've ever seen my son cry…_

* * *

LINDSEY:

It was getting cold out and I was getting scared because I was alone. Even though I was a vampire, I had no idea what to do in case someone kidnaps me or something. I found a hotel that was still open. I went inside.

"Hello, room for one please," I told the guy at the front desk.

"Hold on little lady, let me get some paperwork."

* * *

JESSE:

"Is this what you wanted?" I heard Gord ask me.

"This is exactly what I wanted. And it's happening right on time," I answered.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter fifteen! What did you think? This is my first experience writing something from every character's point of view.

So lots of things are happening.

Soo some things for you to think about:

Lindsey checked into a hotel. Probably means she'll stay the night there. Will she go home tomorrow?

How did you react to Benny crying? He's really sorry. What did you think of what he called Lindsey?

Ethan seems to be getting worried too. Will he try to go out and look for her?

Will Sarah and Erica try to go out and find Lindsey too?

What about Rory? He doesn't know any of this is going on…

What do you think of Grandma's plan? If Lindsey doesn't come home, will she get the cops involved?

Will their dad (FYI HIS NAME IS TYLER FROM NOW ON) punish Benny for his action? How do you think he should react? Is he mad?

All of this is Jesse's plan! What is Jesse planning?

Thank you for reading my story! This is the last chapter of Love Ends Battles. In a couple of days I will begin a new story called Lindsey Weir 3. Until then, re read Lindsey Weir and Lindsey Weir 2!

Love you all!

Love always,

PLLMBAV

PS. Review maybe?


End file.
